The present invention comprises a new and distinct Geranium botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum-hybride. The new cultivar was propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of Velvet and Amethyst. Velvet has a dark red color that fades during the summer. Velvet has medium precocity, medium floral richness and only a few branches. Amethyst has double lavender-violet flowers, late to medium precocity, medium floral richness, and bushy but not long branches carrying leaves that suffer from Oedema. Both Velvet and Amethyst are commercially available but neither have ever been patented. In addition, neither Velvet or Amethyst are known by any other commercial names.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1988 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany and Teneriffe, Italy over a five year period. The present cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.
The new cultivar is distinguished from other dark red varieties by its precocity, floral richness and bushy growth. It most closely resembles a plant named Mexican Beauty. Mexican Beauty has red florets (RHS 46-A), however the leaves are not zonated. Mexican Beauty starts flowering much later in April and it is less vigorous and less bushy than the present cultivar. Klefeli does not change flower or leaf shape even in very hot weather and is a very good cutting producer.